


Keep Up

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [89]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom TK Strand, Explicit Sexual Content, Hook-Up, Kinda, M/M, Making Out, One Night Stands, Top Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:TK's reaction to their Carlos covering his face and trying to hide his moans during sex after the dinner scene fight, but before the jail/full name scene.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Tumblr Prompts [89]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 5
Kudos: 169





	Keep Up

It had been a while since TK had been slammed up against a wall but honestly he wasn’t complaining. Sex with Alex had been so vanilla, if they even had sex at all. 

Officer Reyes was a nice change of pace. He was tall, sexy, confident and just his type.

He laughed as Carlos fumbled with his buttons and grunted as his back hit the wall and Carlos’ hips made contact with his. His hands cupped his face as they kissed and Carlos’ tongue slipped into his mouth.

He moaned out loud as he turned his head, meeting his kisses with enthusiasm. He became impatient, pushing them forward so Carlos was against the wall and ripped off his shirt as Carlos kissed his neck.

Clearly wanting to be in control Carlos pushed him onto the couch, looming over him as he pulled his shirt over his head. He bit his lip was Carlos strutted toward him subconsciously lifting his hands over his head as Carlos dropped down over him, arms bracketing his head and continued the kiss.

He pulled his hands down to grab the waistband of Carlos jeans as he flipped them off the couch and onto the floor so that TK was on top. They grunted as they made contact with the hard wood and TK sat up laughing.

“What?” Carlos questioned, pushing up on his elbows. He couldn’t help but laugh a little too.

“Nothing. Just how’d you know I like it rough?” he teased.

“I had a hunch,” Carlos smirked.

“You’re so sexy,” TK groaned before leaning back down to kiss him.

Carlos moaned briefly into the kiss before he seemed to cut himself off. TK barely noticed, too busy focusing on the movement of their tongues and how perfectly his hips slotted against Carlos’. It was almost like they were made for each other, which was a scary thought considering he’d thought the same thing about Alex and look where that got him.

Carlos pushed his shoulders gently, forcing him to sit up. TK almost could have cum right there from the sight of Carlos’ lips swollen and shiny with spit, curls mused and broken from the gel.

“I guess I should have asked earlier, but would you rather top or bottom?”

“I’m okay with both, but I prefer to bottom. And I really want you to fuck me.”

“Fuck yes. Take your pants off.”

“Straight to the main event huh?” he laughed, standing up to pull his jeans off his hips.

“What? That wasn’t enough foreplay for you?” Carlos laughed.

“Oh trust me, it was plenty,” TK plastered himself against Carlos’ chest, whining at the feeling of their bare cocks brushing.

Carlos let out a cut off moan and TK looked up at him curiously.

“It’s okay to be loud. I like hearing it,” he threaded his hands into Carlos’ hair and leaned up to whisper in his ear. “I’m pretty loud, we’ll see if you can keep up.”

“Shit, your mouth,” Carlos pulled him into a filthy rough kiss and TK returned it enthusiastically.

When he once again got impatient, he pulled back, biting at his plump bottom lip, “C’mon. I want you to fuck me.”

“Okay, but I need to prep you first. Lay down on the couch.”

TK followed his instructions, going face down, ass up on the couch. Carlos couldn’t resist smacking his ass as he settled in behind him and TK jumped at the contact.

“Sorry I-”

“No, I like it. Just surprised me is all,” he reached behind himself to grab Carlos’ wrist. “Do it again.”

Carlos landed a few more hits until his cheeks were a soft shade of pink and TK was moaning with every swat.

Carlos produced a small container of lube and a condom from a drawer in the side table and TK had to laugh.

“You’re prepared huh?”

“I like to think so.”

He slicked up one finger and gently pressed into TK. He moved in and out slowly, the first finger going in easily, and crooked it down softly hitting his prostate on the first try.

“Damn you’re good. I’m ready for another one.”

Carlos didn’t reply, just slicked up another finger and pressed it in beside his first. He clean hand went down to squeeze his cock, relieving some of the tension.

“Shit Carlos I’m ready.”

“One more finger.”

TK whined but let it happen. Carlos took his sweet time, dragging it out a little longer than necessary, enjoying teasing him.

“Fuck Carlos if you don’t hurry up I’m gonna hold you down and do it myself.”

“Okay okay,” as much as Carlos liked that idea he decided to get a move on and grabbed TK’s hip to flip him over. He opened the condom but TK took it from him, holding him gently in his hand as he rolled the condom over his cock, which was probably the hottest thing Carlos had ever seen.

He positioned himself about him and pressed in slowly, giving TK time to adjust to the stretch.

“Shit that’s good,” his nails dug into Carlos’ shoulders as he bottomed out.

He stopped when he was all the way in, pressing his face to TK’s shoulder to hide the noises he was making.

“Hey,” TK cupped his cheeks and brought his face up. “I told you I want to hear you.”

Carlos nodded and kissed him softly.

TK pulled back and giggled, “Seriously if you don’t start making noise for me I’m gonna moan like a porn star.”

Carlos couldn't help but laugh, pressing his forehead to TK’s, “Let’s not do that.”

He pulled back to that he almost slipped out before pressing back in, punching a breath out of both of them.

“You’re so fucking tight,” he whispered.

“You’re so big. I’m so full,” TK’s head was thrown back against the arm of the couch.

Carlos did a few more long, slow thrusts before setting a quicker, slightly rougher pace. TK enjoyed the punishing thrusts moaning out Carlos’ name and some incoherent gibberish.

“Fuck you’re so good,” Carlos said, biting down on TK’s shoulder lightly.

TK moaned shamelessly, surprising even himself.

“You like that huh?” Carlos scraped his teeth over his collar bone, and TK’s nails dug into his back.

He knew he’d look like he lost a fight with a werewolf by the time it was over but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

TK reached between their bellies to jerk himself off.

“I’m gonna cum,” he groaned.

“Do it. Cum for me,” Carlos whispered in his ear.

“Shit,” TK groaned as he spilled between them.

Carlos’ thrusts stuttered as TK squeezed around him and he bottomed out again, cumming in the condom.

“Damn,” TK laughed as they caught their breath.

“Yeah,” Carlos agreed.

He rolled off of him once he regained his strength and pulled off the condom, tying it off and taking it to the kitchen to wrap in a paper towel and throw away. He returned with two washcloths, one of which he used to clean the cum off of TK’s belly and the other he gave to him to wipe the sweat from his face.

“Thanks,” TK’s face had gone stoic once again and as Carlos lounged on the couch, he began moving around the room, picking up his clothes.

“That was- you’re really good at that.”

TK already had his jeans on and was slipping on his shoes when he turned to face him.

“Yeah, you’re- you’re not so bad yourself,” he smirked.

He moved across the room to grab his shirt and Carlos sat up, “Wow you’re not even gonna catch your breath?”

“I got a shift,” TK checked his phone. “Thirty six minutes to go eight miles. Jesus I thought I left the crazy traffic in Manhattan.”

As he pulled his shirt over his shoulders Carlos moved forward on the couch, catching his attention, “How about we go for round two and then I can drive you? I can flip on the light bar and siren.”

TK was threading his belt into his jeans, “You’re sweet and very hot. But I kinda just like to zone out and listen to music before work so-”

Carlos laughed, mostly as himself and sat back, “Totally.”

TK opened the door, shirt barely buttoned and Carlos wasn’t sure he heard him when he called out, “Text me.”

When the door shut behind TK he leaned back against the couch and sighed, he was almost certain that he would not be getting a text.


End file.
